Ayumi
by Ritana
Summary: It's become a family affair of dying to save anothers life, and Yusukes eldest daughter falls prey...but can only be brouhgt back to life as a demon.
1. Default Chapter

Ayumi

"Bye Mom, I'm going to school!"  Ayumi called as she closed the door behind her.  (Ayumi Urameshi, age 15, daughter of Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi.).  Ayumi looked in front of her to see Kurama,

"Good Morning Kurama"

"Good Morning ms. Urameshi, how are you doing this morning?"

"Good thank you, and you?"

"Very good" Kurama said gently, "Oh…today is Valentines Day isn't it?"  Kurama said smiling.

Ayumi nodded, "Yes…" Ayumi blushed a little and turned her head.  Kurama nodded, "Let me guess who it is…is it…."  Ayumi slapped her hand over Kuramas mouth as Hiei glared at them, "Hn"  He said nothing else and walked on.  Ayumi felt Kuramas hand on her shoulder and gently he whispered in her ear, "He'll be at spirit world until 12:00, drop it off at his house and head off to school" Kurama pulled away from Ayumi and gave her a wink.  Ayumi blushed and her black hair fell to her shoulders.  She nodded looked up at the trees in the small forest where she was.  Spring would soon be here and today was the day.  Ayumi gripped a corner of her pack and walked deeper into the woods to Hiei's house.

            Sakura put her wet rags over the heater and sighed; "I hate cleaning the toilet" Sakura went to her room and changed into her school uniform.  She straightened her hair and smelled smoke.  A bolt of shock ran through her spine, "Oh No, I left the wet rags over the heater, they'll catch on fire!"  Sakura raced into the kitchen and saw the kitchen was in flames.  Sakura screamed and pulled the fire extinguisher out of the wall and sprayed it into the fire, it grew and Sakura ran to the phone, yanking it out of the wall, cord and all.  Sakura cursed under her breath and ran into her parents room and used the cordless-"Fire Department, there's a fire here, at 176 Oak Lane, house 154, hurry!"  Sakura didn't both to put the phone back on the hook.  She raced into the safe and got a bag from the closet and stuffed papers and money into the bag then raced from room to room gathering things no one could replace and as she finished heard a yell from outside, "Sakura!"  

Sakura peered outside and saw Ayumi running in.  Sakura grabbed the bag and raced into the living room where Ayumi was.  Ayumi grabbed her arm and drug her to the door.  Sakura was breathing heavily; he had taken in too much smoke.  Suddenly wood splintered above them and Ayumi gasped and threw Sakura out onto the lawn.  Stunned and confused Sakura blacked out, but not before seeing Ayumi get crushed under a pile of ceiling and fire.

            Ayumi slowly opened her eyes, "My head…" Ayumi peered below her and lost her balance and began to fall to the ground, but managed to levitate back up.  "Just perfect, I'm dead, where's Botan then?"  Ayumi said remembering the countless times her father had told her the story of how he had died.  She rolled her eyes at the thought and heard a ding-dong.  Looking up she saw a young woman riding an oar with blue hair, "Well…hello Ayumi, fancy seeing you here" Botan giggled and covered her mouth with her sleeve.  Ayumi smiled, "Good day Botan, death in the teens must be a family affair huh?"  Botan laughed again, "Yes, just as well as dying saving people, and I guess that means you know what comes next?"

            Ayumi nodded, "I get to come back to life?"

Botan frowned, "Well no" Botan looked at Ayumi seriously, "Not exactly anyway"

Ayumi shivered, "Too young to die" A picture of Hiei flashed through Ayumi's head, 'Hiei' she thought softly.  "Botan," Ayumi started, would Sakura have died if I hadn't saved her?" Botan nodded, "Yes, unlike Yusukes case, she would have died from her own foolishness" Botan looked at Ayumi who had a 'tell me more' expression.  Botan sighed, "She put wet rags over the heater, catching the scarves on fire, then she ran around gathering things instead of escaping, quite a 'wise' friend you have there" Ayumi shook her head, "So…what do I need to do to come back?"

Botan nodded, "right, in order to come back, you'll have to talk to Koenma." Botan said beginning to fly away, "Oh yeah, and why not go to your wake, I'm sure you might find that interesting…." Botan waved good-bye and Ayumi frowned, "What's interesting about everyone you love crying?"

            Ayumi floated over to her house and looked down.  Gathered around the house were school friends, teachers and others.  The family time where the family visited wouldn't be for a while though.  Ayumi didn't care much about them, most were just there to look good, and her only friends were the people she had been around with since she was born.  Ayumi floated to a nearby tree and rested her head against the tree and looked into the night sky.  It was growing dark and the only light was from a few houses and the moon.  The night grew cool and slowly the people left and it was time for the family time.  Ayumi floated down and saw the only people she cared about, crying.  Kuwabara tried to comfort Keiko who cried miserably and her three siblings.  Yusuke tried to keep a straight face but broke into tears, "The spirit world…darn they better let her come back to life!"  Kurama was huddled in a corner, weeping and squeezing his legs.  Her grandmothers and grandfather comforted each other and Hiei was the only one silent.  He said nothing but looked at the others and walked out the door without a word spoken or a tear shed.  Ayumi followed him as he sped home, she had trouble seeing him and saw him disappear into his house and latch the door.  Ayumi floated inside an open window and watched as Hiei fell face first onto the table and cries his heart out, "Hiei…." Ayumi said softly.  Hiei grabbed the card Ayumi had put on the table earlier that morning, and his hands trembled, "Ayumi…. I'm…so sorry…your dead…. I promise on white day, I'll visit your grave" Hiei broke into a fit of tears and opened a drawer and placed a picture of Ayumi in front of him,

"Ayumi…"Ayumi smiled and watched as slowly the tears receded from Hiei's eyes and he fell asleep.  Ayumi place her hand on Hiei's shoulder and gentle flew out the window where Botan was waiting.  

"Ack!  Botan?!"  Botan smiled at Ayumi who was shocked to she her, "I've come to get you, Koenma wishes to see you immediately!"  Ayumi nodded, "Anything to come back to life"  

            Botan and Ayumi arrived at Koenmas office and were greeted by a large blue ogre, "Master Koenma is waiting for you" Botan bowed and led Ayumi to Koenma who was in his adult form, "Hello Ayumi!"  Very softly he said, "and Botan…." Botan rolled her eyes. Koenma had already explained to her that he believed that calling him a kid ran in the family so…he decided to approach Ayumi as an adult, "Ayumi, Botan have a seat" Koenma said pointing to two red chairs.  Ayumi looked around Koenmas office; it was plain except for stacks of books, papers and a huge oval television in front of Koenmas office. 

"Let me start by saying Ayumi, this is most interesting…who would've known that dying would become a family affair in the Uramehsi house!  Anyway, back on the subject, I'm sure you want to come back to life, am I right?"  Koenma said with a gleam in his eye.

Ayumi was taken back and stuttered a yes.  Koenma clapped his hands, "Good then…in order to become alive again, it will be much different from your father with a few similar things, kissing, alerting through dreams etc, however there is one problem…. your spirit waves are rather unusual, and you won't be able to come back as a human," Koenma paused, "But as a demon" Ayumi just stared at him, 

"A…demon?"  Ayumi stuttered, "But…what…why…no!"

Koenma shook his head, "Well…if you don't want to…."

"I do!"  Ayumi said interrupting Koenma who gave her a sharp glance, "I want to come back Koenma-san, but as a demon?"

"Hm…don't worry, you'll still be in your body and returning and all…but you'll change into a demon...err something like Hiei…hopefully you'll be less like him and less, 'kill everyone' and 'destroy the world' though."  Ayumi blushed to herself, "Like Hiei." She thought softly and nodded, "A demon…. as long as things are the way they were before…but won't I age differently?"  

Koenma nodded, "Yes, hm…I'll use Hiei as an example…he's 56 years old really…but because he's a demon, he appears to be only about sixteen in human years…you'll age much the same…simply put, when your 165…you'll look in your early or mid-twenties, age is very different, you'll see loved ones die unless they're demons too"

Ayumi nodded, "I have many questions…but I'll do it"

"Good, and now onto the next thing, the kiss!"  Koenma said, "In order to do so, you must contact another demon to pass the demon essence to you and then you'll be a demon."

Ayumi smiled, "Sounds simple enough, I know two demons so it should be okay"

Konema turned his ack around and made strange noises.  Botan shrugged and turned to Ayumi, "Ignore him, I'll see you later at your house" Ayumi waved good-bye and entered the road that took her back to earth.  Koenma turned to Botan, "We have to make this work Botan, if we don't get it done by Tomorrow, Yusuke will come barging in and killing everyone in sight until his daughter is returned, of all daughters, why did it have to be his!"  Koenma moaned and Botan left his to wallow in his misery, laughing all the way.

            "Hey Botan, I have two demons in mind, Kurma…and Hiei"

Botan nodded, "I can relay the dream to them, you stay here in case Kuwabara's around, he'll be able to see you and then nobody will get any sleep!"  Ayumi stared at Botan confused at her reply and floated around, "Why…" Botan smiled and went on ahead into Kuramas house and after a few minutes returned to Ayumi, "alright, Kurama is ready"  

Ayumi gently floated into Kuramas room and noticed he was laid uncomfortably in his chair in the living room.  His room was a white color with little to decorate it except for a few essentials and one tiny light shade kept the room a light.  Ayumi floated up to Kurama and entered his dream.

            Kurama's dream world was filled with a field of bright red roses.  On top of a large hill Kurama was laying staring up at the sky.  Ayumi smiled and ran up to Kurama who looked up,

"Oh, hello Ayumi, I thought you might come here"

Ayumi blushed, "Your dream world is pretty, and peaceful"

Kurama nodded and rubbed a rose through his fingers, "I love roses, they're so pretty and delicate," Kurama paused and sat up facing Ayumi, "Please, do sit" Ayumi did as she was instructed and Kurama nodded, "So…I guess your coming back, am I right?"

Ayumi nodded, "I'm coming back alright," Ayumi turned her head into the distance, "But not quite the same."

Kurama cocked his head in confusion, "Not the same?"

Ayumi looked at Kurama with mixed emotions, "you see, my spirit wave links are different and because of that I can only come back as a demon, and in order to do that I have to have a demon kiss me, and the only two demons I know are you and Hiei"

Kurama laughed slightly to himself, "I think you should get Hiei to kiss you" Kurama said with a wink, "However, I doubt he'd go for that…." Kurama laughed at the thought and stood up, "If Hiei has done nothing by 5:00 p.m tomorrow then I'll kiss you…. but do try your best with Hiei" Kurama winked and began down the hill leaving Ayumi alone.  Ayumi felt her face turn bright red and began walking back to the entrance of Kuramas dream.

            "Back already Ayumi?"  Botan said greeting Ayumi.

Ayumi nodded, "Now off to Hiei's," Ayumi paused then said softly, "this should be interesting…"

Botan giggled, "Yes…being that Hiei is a tough guy, I can just imagine the worst-case scenario, 'He'll barge into your house, murder everyone and cause mass destruction" Botan laughed at the thought but Ayumi wasn't amused.  "Lets get going, Hiei does tend to wake up early, and its…." Ayumi looked at the clock tower that was lit up in the city, "3:30 a.m" Botan and Ayumi slowly floated up to Hiei's house and crept inside.  Hiei was lying with his head on a table snoring.  The picture of Ayumi was still where he had left it and Hiei's hand was weakly laid beside the picture.  Ayumi put her hand on Hiei and Botan did her magic and Ayumi found herself inside Hiei's dream world.  

            Hiei's dream world was filled with darkness and Ayumi looked around for even the smallest glimmer of light, but found none, or did she find Hiei.  Ayumi walked on through the darkened world, looking around for Hiei.  Small shrubs grew on the edge of cliffs that littered the land.  Ayumi climbed onto a ledge and peered at the sun, it was covered with a gray mist, but did provide the only source of light.  The orange sun beat at the horizon. It was sunrise.   Ayumi peered over closer to the sun and saw a figure practicing sword fighting, it was Hiei.  Ayumi blushed and crept closer to Hiei and hid behind a rock nearby.   Hiei immediately sensed her,

"Hn?"

Ayumi peered over the rock as Hiei wiped his forehead with a towel and began walking over to the rocks where Ayumi was.  His fist firmly over his sword he looked into the rocks where Ayumi lay.  Ayumi crawled out from behind the rocks and looked and smiled at Hiei,

"Hiei…."  Ayumi blushed and Hiei cocked his head,

"What are you doing here?"  Hiei said gruffly.

Ayumi looked at Hiei, "Hiei…I'm coming back"

Hiei smiled, "Hn, so, let me guess…you want someone to kiss you or what?  If that's what you came here for, forget it" Hiei stood there and said nothing.  Ayumi looked at Hiei and noticed he was shirtless.  Despite being over forty, him being a demon made him appear only seventeen.  He hadn't changed since her father and him worked together.  Hiei noticed she was staring at him and replied with another "Hn" and began to walk away.

Ayumi ran up to him, "Hiei, what I wanted to tell you…was that I'm coming back…"  

"You've already established that" Hiei said cutting Ayumi's sentence short.

"No back as a human," Ayumi continued, "but as a demon, like you and Kurama, and in order to…I have to receive the kiss of a demon.  Kurama and you are the only demons I know and it's okay if you don't want to…." Ayumi was cut short as Hiei let his hands go around Ayumi's waist and pull her into a hug.  Ayumi felt her face turning bright red and Hiei spoke gently, "I will…." Hiei pulled himself away from Ayumi and began walking off but stopped and turned towards Ayumi for the final time and looked at her. The orange sun shining brightly behind him, his expression was focused, and a gentle smile lay under his face.  Ayumi nodded smiling and turned back to the way she came.  No words were needed; Hiei's expression said everything.


	2. Hiei's Choice

Chapter Two-Hiei's Choice

            Aymui hovered outside her home as her family sat tearfully to breakfast, barely managing to eat.  Rice plucked against Keiko's mouth but fell back into the bowl as she burst into tears again.  Yusuke put his hand over his wife's shoulder and pulled her closer to calm her.  Keiko's tears quit and Yusuke stood up and walked outside,

"Botan!"  Yusuke screamed.

Botan blushed, frightened and shocked.  Botan transformed into her 'human' self and floated down to the ground in front of Yusuke.  Yusuke spat angry curses at Botan and Ayumi covered her ears, she had learned the hard way not to make her father mad.  Ayumi looked by the Japanese maple tress in their front yard and saw that Kurama was leaning against one of the trees laughing to himself while Hiei was in the branches without a hint of emotion on his face.  Yusuke ignored Botan and stomped over to Hiei and Kurama,

"What the heck is wrong with you?  My daughter is dead and you're…laughing?!"

Kurama continued to laugh, "Would we really laugh…if she wasn't coming back?"

Yusuke stopped, "Coming back…. but I didn't see her in a dream…how can she be…coming back?"

Botan hopped over to the duo and clasped her hand over Kurama, and turned to Yusuke,

"Yusuke…it's too early yet to know these things.  But…" Botan waved her finger and kept one eye closed, "You'll see alive tonight…but don't be surprised if something is a little…different"

Yusuke tilted his head, "A little…different?"  Botan began walking away and picked took out her oar, "Just wait a little Yusuke"

Ayumi hovered in the breeze and sighed as she looked at Hiei.  Botan half smiled realizing what was wrong with Ayumi, "Don't worry about it Ayumi, Hiei will come through, he always has, even if he does wait until the last minute…"

Ayumi sighed, "But…he has never had to face a challenge quite like this…."

Botan giggled, "I'd hardy consider it a challenge…it's only a kiss…unless…. (Ivy suddenly forms above Botan and Ayumi)  this is your first kiss…. and his too…" Botan blushed, "Well…. when Yusuke and Keiko kissed to bring him back to life…that was his first kiss and your mothers too…." Botan realized her words weren't helping and said no more but left Ayumi to be alone.  

            Hiei meditated on the dream he had the night before, _Ayumi was there…and she asked me to kiss her to bring her back to life.  As many times as Yusuke had told of his revival, I believe it to be true…but to think that I would kiss her…that I would love…let alone like her?  Yeah-good thinking Ayumi, why don't you just rely on Kurama?_

Without another thought Hiei zipped off the tree branch and raced towards the woods to relax his mind from the dream the night before.  _Training is the only things that will keep me from thinking; I must put everything into this training._  With that Hiei ran deeper into the forest.

            Ayumi sat by her own body and sighed, "Where is Hiei?  It's nearly noon…he promised…." Botan suddenly appeared behind Ayumi,

"Hiei has went off to training…but I'm sure he'll be back" Botan noticed her words weren't very helpful and sat down beside Ayumi, "I'm sorry Ayumi…that I can't offer advice in this situation, you see, those born as spirits like me never really have feelings of love, just caring…like I care that master Koenma is safe…but I don't love him…" Botan pauses and Ayumi looks at Botan unable to say anything for a while.  After five minutes have passed, Ayumi turns to Botan, "You're lucky.  Not to have to deal with these things…here I am and I'm in love…but the Hiei I met last night was different…he was shielding his true emotions from me all alone.  It's as that black cloak of his covers what he really feels, but in his dream world, it's not on and he feels free to express himself because on one can see him…but he's the same Hiei…the same Hiei that I love"

Botan smiled, "I wish I could understand what you mean by love…but I can't say I do…only love was removed from me at birth…the ability to fall in love, but knowing how to care for someone…but never in that way…parents are just regular people…if they die…I can't find myself shedding tears…and it leaves me feeling empty…just every now and again" Ayumi put her hand on Botan's shoulder, "It's a shame….we're handed the fates we don't want. But, others are given the ones that we want"

            Ayumi looked up to see a shadow leaning against the door.  Ayumi looked harder to see that the shape was that of Kuwabara.  Ayumi felt the color from her face leave as Kuwabara approached where she was standing and stop in front of her,

"Ayumi?"  Kuwabara looked straight into Kuwabara's eyes, he could see her, "I can see you, and I'm looking straight into you you know.  And I know that you know that"

Ayumi sat down and so did Kuwabara.  Botan bowed to the two and left the room and Kuwabara studied Ayumi, "So…are you coming back to life or not?"

Ayumi nodded with a little doubt to her facial expression, Kuwabara nodded, "What's the catch?"

Ayumi said nothing, Kuwabara could see her, but couldn't hear anything she had to say.  Kuwabara studied her, "Did you find someone to kiss you yet?"

Ayumi nodded and stood up and let her left hand make a whipping motion.  Kuwabara understood, "So Kurama…and" Ayumi squatted down to Hiei's height and Kuwabara jumped back, "No way!  Hiei?  The short little runt?!"

Ayumi blushed and clasped her hand over his face as she heard footsteps coming up to the door, her father.  Kuwabara felt a chill come up his spine and raced outside to greet Ayumi's parents who said nothing but sat down in front of Ayumi's coffin and Keiko prayed silently as Yusuke violently shook his fist at the sky, "Koenma…" Yusuke hissed through his teeth.  Ayumi felt it was best she left and went outside and looked at a sundial on the fresh green lawn surrounded by dense woods, "12:30" Ayumi said quietly.  Botan appeared beside Ayumi, "Botan, quit appearing and disappearing so suddenly and often!"  Ayumi hissed.  

"Gomen Nasai" Botan said bowing. "But…I have something important to tell you…it's about Kurama…he's just been taken to the hospital, he's been having a lot of stress lately and it's having a pretty negative effect on him.  He won't be able to kiss you to say the least."  Botan gave Ayumi a worried look, "Which means that if you want to come back to life…we'll have to trust in Hiei"

Ayumi didn't appear worried, "So?  It's not like I'll have to wait around for a couple of years."  Botan smiled and a sweat drop appeared behind her head, "How long Botan?"

"Uh…your slightly above average in length…five years"

Ayumi sighed, "Five years, darn" Ayumi looked at the ground and glided towards a nearby tree and sat on one of the top branches.  Botan floated over to the tree that Ayumi sat in and Ayumi sighed, "Go away Botan, I need to thing" Ayumi drifted off to sleep and Botan slipped quietly away.

            Ayumi dreamt of Hiei and bolted awake just as he was about to wipe away her tears.  "Hiei!"  Ayumi screamed.  Ayumi rubbed her head and looked at the clock tower in the distance, "6:45, Hiei's not coming…."

Ayumi heard a rustle in the bushes and looked down to see a dark figure moving around the darkness towards Ayumi's house.  Her father, mother and other siblings were always in bed by now…could it be Hiei?  Ayumi jumped down and followed the shape into her house.  The figure zipped down the hallway at high speeds that only Hiei could perform.  Ayumi felt tears of joy sting her eyes and Ayumi rushed to her room where Hiei knelt beside Ayumi's cold body in the darkness.  

"Hn.  I guess you weren't lying…you are all gold…but do you take me for a fool?  Would I kiss anyone?  My mother or beloved sister?  No, no one, love is a foolish emotion only for the weak."  Hiei held Ayumi's hand tightly, "But…this is the exception" Hiei leaned forward and kissed Ayumi on her cold lips and clutched her body tightly, brining it to his.  Ayumi felt strange and one minute she was seeing herself and Hiei, the next she was looking into Hiei's eyes, his lips against hers.  Feeling the warmth of Ayumi's body, Hiei pulled away and looked at Ayumi.   He said only a, "Hn" before zipping away.  Ayumi felt tears and the voices of her family filled the air.  Keiko turned on the lights and gasped at Ayumi, "My baby…." Keiko embraced Ayumi and Yusuke followed.  Her sister and brothers crowded around her and Ayumi could only stare out the window in the darkness, a tear hanging on the corner of her eye.


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter Three- A new Beginning

            Ayumi felt the soft rays of sunlight hit her face as she awoke.  Ayumi jumped out of bed and changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue shirt and headed downstairs where she was greeted by her father, mother and siblings who all gave her a giant hug and cried.  Ayumi pulled away, "It's okay, it's no big deal…" 

Ayumi sat down and talked with her family until time for school and her father offered to drive her to school.  Ayumi said no and hurried out the door, ready to surprise and scare the wits out of everyone at school.  Ayumi grinned at the thought and walked down the dirt path, through the forest to the bus stop.  As she reached the edge of the forest Ayumi heard a voice behind her in the trees, "Do you really think it's wise to go to school now that you're a demon?"  Ayumi stopped, she recognized the voice, and it was Hiei.  Hiei jumped down from a tree and landed next to Ayumi, "Hn.  You're a demon now, and you probably shouldn't go out into public until you can hide your condition."  Hiei pointed to Ayumi's back and Ayumi looked behind her to see a light brown tail, like a lizards tail flowing where her spine ended.  Ayumi raced over to a water puddle and looked at her reflection.  Ayumi jumped back, her ears were now furry and brown, like a foxes, and she had a tail on top of that,

"Hiei!  What demon am I?!"

Hiei laughed softly to himself, "A lizard demon, you don't see many of those these days"

"I can't go to school…not complaining though"

Hiei motioned for Ayumi to follow him.  Ayumi blushed to herself remembering the night before.  Hiei had said nothing and made no sign of it being anything so Ayumi decided to pretend nothing had ever happened, it would probably be better that way.  Hiei led Ayumi towards his house and past it, deep into the forest where Hiei usually trained.  Hiei stopped at his training grounds and motioned for Ayumi to stop.  Hiei turned to Ayumi, "You're not to leave here until you master a few basic skills, one is the art of disguising yourself, for your own sake, we'll start with that, then you can take on a few fighting skills, but first, I'll explain to you a few things about being a demon in general and being a lizard demon."

Ayumi nodded, "Okay"

"Hn."  Hiei said, he hadn't been planning on her answer so quickly, "A demon has far more power than a human, I could easily kill any human in a second, your father included. Demons live far longer than humans do, I'm sure you knew that.  I was born before your father, and I'll die at least a hundred or so years after your father has died.  Most things about demons you already know, Yusuke probably told you that, and Kurama."  Hiei paused for a moment then continued, "You are a rare demon.  Lizard demons aren't as common as they once were, but are quite powerful since they have the advanced ability to transform into dragons, as they get strong enough.  Lizard demons are masters of the earth, are quick and have many powers to them."

Ayumi watched as Hiei approached her, "Some demons like fire and ice demons have no need for a disguise because they look human no matter what but, others need a disguise like Kurama, you as well, now focus all your power into what you looked as a human.  Lizard demons fair well in disguise, now try it."  Ayumi closed her eyes and pictured herself as a human again and tears flooded her eyes, she'd never be a human again.  She'd never be able to be as much a part of society, she'd never be able to go to school again, see her friends…

Ayumi's eyes shot open and Hiei looked at her, "What are those tears for?  Quit and transform!"  Ayumi looked at the ground and wiped away her tears and focused on being a human again and felt her tail withdraw, strangely she felt little pain, no more than a slight pinch, and as her ears contracted it just felt for a second or two she had fallen asleep on them.  Ayumi began to feel a little light-headed too as it seemed to take a while before she felt her human side emerge completely and looked up to see Hiei with the same look on his face as he always had.  Ayumi said nothing and Hiei finally spoke, "Not bad for a second try…but you'll need to be much faster for battle, time can be the difference between your death or the opponents death, keep that in mind.  You can continue to practice that until you can do it in a matter of seconds, you might have to force it to speed up.  Once you can speed it up enough and force it the time it takes will be greatly reduced, now transform back into your demon form."

Ayumi gathered her strength and forced her body to sped up transforming into a demon.  Slowly, Ayumi felt her demon side emerge, a little quicker than her human side had come.  She felt inside when she was completely demon and opened her eyes.  Hiei said nothing and pulled out an array of weapons, bows, swords, ninja tools and others.  Ayumi walked over to Hiei who put each in a separate pile, "You need a weapon and an outfit if you're going to be a warrior.  Botan gave me this array of weapons, most useless, and an outfit for you to wear."  Hiei handed Ayumi a bag and Ayumi looked inside to find a pair of Khaki shorts, a black shirt, a red bandana and a pair of black combat boots.  Ayumi put everything back in the bag and put the bag next to a nearby tree stump and returned to Hiei. 

"You can pick your weapon, I prefer the sword, or whatever you choose.  Lizard demons are good with just about anything, so the choice is yours."

Ayumi picked up the bow and fired an arrow into a nearby tree.  Ayumi shook her head and discarded the bow and arrows to the side.  Ayumi next picked up the ninja weapons, consisting of a sword, bombs and throwing stars.  Ayumi picked them up and placed the bombs and throwing stars in separate pouches and fought the air with the sword for a while, testing it out.  Hiei smiled softly to himself,_ She might make a fine warrior after all._

            Ayumi collapsed on her bed.  Hiei had had her practice with her sword all day and practice transforming from human to demon form.  Ayumi didn't even have the strength to eat.  Hiei came into her room.  He was allowing…no he was forcing her to stay at his house as a pupil until her training was complete.  Hiei had already informed her parents who were very upset but understood after Botan talked to them.  Ayumi was stuck with the demon she loved, and now she had entered a new life of being a demon.  Ayumi focused her attention on Hiei, who sat down beside her and said,

"You know... it's not easy to be demon.  The spirit world entrusted me to train you to be a demon, and you'll be working for them.  You're also not allowed to see your friends at school, it might cause problems like it did for your father.'

Ayumi nodded in agreement.  She wanted to tell him that was why she broke down crying earlier, but he wouldn't care, this was Hiei, he never showed any kind of emotion.  Even if he did show emotion, it was very mild and only once in her life had he seen him smile, even then we might've only been yawned, another rarity that wasn't so rare.  That…was one of the things Ayumi loved about Hiei.  He was very good-looking, was a tough guy and…there were so many things Ayumi loved about Hiei.  Now, that she was a demon too, she had at first hoped things had changed for the better between them, and the other night…

            Hiei had left and Ayumi stared at the ceiling, thinking about Hiei.  She loved him, but he showed no real affection towards her.  Even as a child he had slightly been out of the picture, keeping to himself.  Kuwabara, Yukina and Kurama had always been there.  In later years, and recently, Kurama seemed to urge her towards Hiei.  Ayumi felt herself slowly fall asleep and dreamed a beautiful dream.

            _There was water everywhere; it was after a party in the treetops of the forest.  Her sister and Yukina were there, and Hiei.  Bandits caught them and each of them were forced to go down a different waterway.  She eventually made it to a wooden plank, far away from the bandits.  Yukina and her sister was there.  Then out of nowhere came Hiei.  He was cloaked in a black sweater and black dress pants.  Ayumi was so happy to meet him and she ran up and gave him a hug.  _

Ayumi heard yelling outside and jumped out of bed and to the window to see her father and Hiei.  Yusuke was yelling every curse in the book at Hiei and Hiei remained calm.  Ayumi shuttered, _how could ANYONE remain calm when my dad loses his temper._ It was true, as the years wore on, Yusuke's temper got worse and worse.  He never unleashed it on his family, but outside the house, he could strike fear into anyone's heart…except for Hiei it seemed.  Ayumi quickly dressed and raced outside and stood in front of her father.  Yusuke calmed down and hugged his daughter,

"Hiei what do you think you were doing keeping my daughter here, and training her without my permission!"

Hiei shook his head calmly, "We discussed this earlier, yesterday.  You said it was okay."

"But you made no mention about having my daughter stay at YOUR house!"

"She needs to focus on her training.  Getting her away from humans is my number one objective.  She's a demon now and needs to learn that."

"A demon?!"  Yusuke said shocked, "You lie Hiei"

"Really?  Would I go against my own code?"  Hiei turned to Ayumi, "Show him"

Ayumi nodded and went from her human form into her demon form as quickly as possible.  Even though she had her eyes closed, she could see her father, his eyes wide, probably crying, she was no longer his daughter, in a sense.  Ayumi opened her eyes and her father stood there, spellbound.  Short, pointed ears stuck out of her hair and a long, slender, pale, brown lizard-like tail trailed where her backbone ended.  Yusuke shook his head, "How did…. what happened?!"

Ayumi's head dropped, "I couldn't come back as a human…I had to come back as a demon…"

"Demon or not, Ayumi…you're still my daughter…" Yusuke said after a long block of silence.

Ayumi nodded, "Botan can explain it…"

"It's time for your training, Yusuke, confront Botan about this matter." Hiei said sternly.

Yusuke left without a word, no god-bye, only a look of mixed emotions.  Ayumi followed Hiei into the forest, ready to continue her training.


End file.
